hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Masters Tournament (Dane)
The '''2019 Masters Tournament '''was the 83rd edition of the Masters Tournament and the first of golf's four major championships in 2019. It was held from April 11-14 at Augusta National Golf Club in Augusta, Georgia. Past Champions in the Field Par 3 Contest Phil Mickelson prevailed at the Par 3 contest. Round Summaries First Round Kevin Kisner shot a first round four under 68, which included an eagle on the 15th hole, taking a prime position for the third consecutive major- having also been in the top ten in at least one round at The Open and The PGA Championship. He remained two strokes clear of a three way tie for second involving two time US Open Champion Brooks Koepka, 2015 Champion Jordan Spieth, and Argentinian Golfer Emiliano Grillo. Four-time Champion Tiger Woods shot a solid round of Even Par 72 despite starting 2 over on the first two holes. Defending Champion Patrick Reed cruised to a round of one under 71, featuring just one birdie and no bogeys, to sit within the top ten entering Round 2. Second Round Tony Finau went on a second round charge, birdieing seven of the first eight holes along with one bogey to finish the round with a six under 66. Joining him at the top was Kevin Kisner, who followed up his first round 68 with a second round 69 to reach seven under. They were just one stroke clear of Patrick Cantlay, Tommy Fleetwood, and Jordan Spieth. Defending Champion Patrick Reed followed up with another round of 71 to go into Saturday at two-under. Ameteur Viktor Hovland, an Oklahoma State golfer native to Norway, took several birdies down the stretch to enter the top 10 going into Saturday as well. Four-time champion Tiger Woods, still seeking his 15th Major Victory, shot a one under par 71 to make the cut at -1. Third Round Kevin Kisner shoots a four under 68 to maintain the lead by one stroke. Four time Champion Tiger Woods shot a Masters record nine under 63 to inch to -10 and hold solo second place. Back in third was Spain's Jon Rahm, who shot a 67 to inch into -8 and reach a tie for third with Tony Finau and Jordan Spieth. Joaquin Niemann, a 20 year old Chilean in his first masters as a pro, also shot a 66 to inch into the top 10. Final Round Jon Rahm broke through for his first career major, winning by four strokes and finishing with an end score of -16. Kevin Kisner, the leader by one to start over Tiger Woods, opened up a multiple stroke lead early in the round, at one point leading by three. However, his round dismantled when he missed his second left into the water on 11 and followed up on the 12th with two tee shots into Rae's Creek. This have him a double bogey-triple bogey over that span of holes and ended Kisner's chances of a victory. He would later double bogey 15, but end up rebounding to reach -10. Following Kisner's five over stretch, Tiger Woods briefly became the solo leader at -13, and built his lead to two strokes after a birdie on the par five 13th. But of course, this couldn't last, as his tee shot on 16 dropped left into the hazard, resulting in double bogey and effectively knocking Tiger out of the tournament. He finished at -12 and in a tie for second with Rory McIlroy, who shot a 67 on the day, kudos to Birdies at 2,3,4,12,13, and 16. Eventually snagging the lead from Tiger Woods was Jon Rahm, who shot a eight under 64. Rahm held steady early on, scoring birdies at 3 and 6 to advance to -9. He then Eagled 8, and Birdied 13 to creep within two of leader Tiger Woods. He then hit an incredible second shot to 15 feet, nailing the putt for Eagle to tie Tiger Woods for the lead. Tiger then slipped up at 16, while Rahm birdied 17 and 18 to close at 16 under, 4 ahead of the clubhouse leader. It was Rahm's first major, and the win moved him from 6th to 3rd in the world. Scorecard